running away
by sheddingeverycolor
Summary: Bella's mom dies when she is young and her dad is a drug addict who abuses her. She runs away 2 her brother, with her best friend-Edward.Not having any money and the police looking for them. what could go wrong? R&R please
1. chp 1

**a/n: OKAYY new story. i really this like story. and i'll keep updating. should i keep going? please review and tell me. i wanna know what you guys think**

* * *

I've tried to plan this for years, where to go, what to do when I get there, how to get there. I'm Bella Smith, I'm 15 years old and my life sucks. My dad is a drug addict, and is never home, and when he is home he's drunk or high. He's abusive to, I have an older brother, he's 18 but I don't know where he is. When he turned 18 a few months ago he left. My mom died when I was 3, so I don't have a mom, so whenever I needed something, I always looked to my older brother for answers. And for the past year or two I've planned to leave. And that's what I did.

It was a Saturday night and I was home alone again. My dad just left to go out with his friend to a bar. I packed up some things and my house. I was planning on finding my brother. His name is Mike Smith. I was just recently on my dad's computer on looking up one of my friends. Then I decided to look up my brother, and I found him. It said he lived in Allentown, Pennsylvania, Which was a far20away from where I live. I right now live in Maine.

I was walking down the road, but before I left town I decided to stop at my only true friend's house, Edward. He's 17, I've known him since I was 5. When I went to kinder garden he was in 2nd grade, I met him while waiting for my dad to pick me up. we were both sitting on the bench and we started talking, and my dad didn't show up so his mom drove me home, and I found out he only lived down the road from me.

I walked to his house and knocked on the door.

He answered and said, "Hey Bella, What's up?"

"Edward, I'm running away and I wanted to say bye."

"Wait, you're running away?"

0D

"Yeah."

"Bella? Come in and talk to me."

"Ok."

I walked in and we walked up to his room, we sat down in the beanbag chairs.

He said, "Why are you running away?"

"Edward, my life sucks, my dad is a drug addict, my mom died when I was 3, and my brother is gone. Why wouldn't I run away."

"Well, you have me, don't I put a smile on your face."

I looked at him, "you do, and you're probably the only person that keeps me alive, I can't stand living at that house, it smells of Weed and Marijuana, and there's beer can everywhere. I can hardly survive. I mean I don't eat as it is, I'm barely alive, and I need to leave."

"Were you going to go?"

"To my brother's house."

He said, "You found your brother?"

"Yeah, he lives in Pennsylvania, and I don't care if it's far away, I'll get there."

"Bella, how, are you going to walk?"

"If I have to."

"Bella, I don't think you should leave, it's not a good idea, and you're too young."

I stood up, and said, "Then come with me."

He stood up, "Bella, I don't want you to leave in the first place."

"Well, I'll see you around, bye."

I turned around and started to walk away. I walked downstairs and before I could open the front door someone grabbed me and turned me around.

Edward said, "Bella, if you=E 2re really up to this, I'll go with you."

I smiled, "really, you'll come with me."

"Yes, I'll always be there for you, you're my best friend."

He smiled and gave me a hug.

I said, "I broke into my dad's safe and took some money."

"You took your dad's money?"

"Yeah, how else would I get there."

He rolled his eyes, "look Bella, if you're really su re of this, my mom could lend us money, and her car."

"Edward, you don't need to do all that,"

"Bella, you're my best friend, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Fine."

He smiled, "we can leave tonight."

He told me to wait there, so I did, I sat down on the steps and waited for him. He came back, he changed his cloths, he was now dressed up all punk like, like he usually does, and he had few of his bags with him and some money.

I helped me up and said, "Let's go, we can use my mom's car."

"Does she now?"

"Well, I told her, and she said it's not a good idea, I'm almost 18 and you're still a minor, and us driving across states wouldn't be good. But we're still going."

"Ok."

We walked outside to the car. He put some of his stuff in the back and my things to, he got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger's seat. His mom came outside and he took off.

He said, "So where does your brother live?"

"Allentown."

"This is going to be a long trip."

"Yeah, you don't have to come."

We stopped at a red light, he said, "Bella, as long as your happy."

I smiled, then he smiled and said, "your already happy."

He continued driving. We drove a few hours and then he pulled into a hotel parking lot.

He said, "Are you tired?"

"Kind of."

"Well then let's get some sleep."

I looked over at the hotel, I said, "Edward, you don't need to spend your money on a hotel for us to sleep in, and you're not allowed to get a hotel room, your still 17."

"Bella, I got tons of money with me, and I'm willing to blow it all on you, just to make you happy, and I have a fake ID, I mean, I wouldn't go on a road trip not prepared."

He smiled and I smiled, then he got out of the car. I got out of the car and we walked into the hotel. He asked the man at the front desk for their cheapest, but nicest room. He gave Edward the keys and said, "Your room is on the 3rd floor, room 5."

Edward said, "Thanks."

Edward and I walked to the elevator and got in. we looked at each other, he moved my bands from my face and said, "Are you sure you want to leave."

"Yes, I don't want to live there anymore."

"I understand, but running away?"

"Edward, I already left, I'm not going back."

"Ok."

The elevator door opened and we walked down the hall. He took the key and opened the door. We walked in, it was a small but nice room. It had a small main living room, then there was another room with a bedroom and a bathroom. He shut the door and locked it. It was around midnight and I was tired, so we walked into the bedroom.

He said, "There's only bed, you can sleep in the bed and ill sleep in the living room."

He was about to walk out to the living room, I said, "wait, we could both sleep in the bed, I mean, were both friends, and we're not going to do anything, you don't have to sleep in the living room."

"I would sleep in the bed, but it's just weird, I mean, your still only 15, and I'm almost 18, it would just be weird."

He started to walk again, I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned around. I looked up to him and said, "Edward, you bought the room, you should sleep in the bed."

"Bella, your sleeping in the bed I'll be fine."

"No, if you're not sleeping in the bed, I'm not sleeping."

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, "Bella, are you seriously going to argue about this?"

"Yes, you don't have to do any of this. But you are, I think you should sleep somewhere where its comfortable, I'll sleep on the couch, I'm use to it."

"We could both sleep in the bed, if that makes you happy,"

I smiled, "it does make me happy."

He said, "Do you have anything to sleep in?"

"Well no, I didn't think I would get this far."

He laughed, "You can wear my shirt."

He took his shirt of and gave it to me, I put it on, and it was like a night gown. Edward was kind of tall and, he was skinny, he had some muscle tone. The shirt he wore was just oversized, so it looked like a night gown when I wore it. He took his pants of and was in his boxers. We both got into bed and he turned the light off. We were laying in bed both facing each other.

I said, "Thanks for everything, you're a really good friend."

"No problem, id do anything for you, I don't have many friends, because I guess I'm just different form everyone else, and your probably my only good friend, and I want you to be happy."

"Thanks."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, he whispered, "good night."

"Night."

I rolled over so I wasn't facing him. I knew I would get in trouble for running away, a lot of trouble, but it was worth it. Edward is a nice guy. When we were growing up we were the minorities of the school. We were the outcast, and we had each other. He never knew his dad, but his dad was in a band. And that's probably were he gets his style from. He wore a lot of black, and studded belts and tight jeans, no one at our school did that. Our school was full of preps and jocks, I caught on to his style, so were alike in a lot of ways. I fell asleep. I had a dream, where my life was normal, I had a real family, who didn't do drugs or abuse me and my brother. I woke up the next morning around 10 o' clock. Edward was still asleep. It was weird the way we slept. Edward had his arm around me and we were close to each other. He woke up to=2 0and sat up right away. He laughed and said, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hold you like that."

* * *

**a/n: please excuse my grammer. i've been told numerous times in my other stories that my grammar sux. haha sorry guys**

**so what do u think good? bad? horrible? *gag*? pretty please review. i really want to know what my readers think of the story, and if i should continue or ont**


	2. chp 2

a/n: okay. Hey people. Again sorry for grammar. I SUCK, please stop reminding me..haha..

thank you SO much 2 my FIRST 2 reviewsss. =)** lynne25, ****AND****, bean, also courtynerxchaos93 for showing me i used the wrong names in the story, my sister changed it cuz she was mad at me! sorry**** without further due. here is the nxt chapter**

* * *

"It's ok."

He said, "So you want to leave?"

"Yeah, I guess."

We got out of the bed and I took his shirt of and gave it back to him, we put on our shirts and pants and left the hotel. We walked back out to the car. We sat down and he started driving again. He said, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I don't eat much as it is, I have a disorder."

"Well I'm going to make you eat correctly."

"It's not going to happen."

He said, "You know I drink, right?"

"Well, yeah, why do you bring it up?"

"Your leaving your dad cause he drinks and smokes, but you still are friends with me."

"Edward, that different, you know how to control yourself, and you're a nice guy, you're not abusive."

"Then if you don't mind about me drinking, I'm going to drink late, is that ok."

9 CYou can do what you want."

"Ok."

We continued to drive, we pulled over at a dinner and went in to have lunch. We walked inside and sat down.

He said, "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Well then we will split something, I'm not that hungry, and what do you want?"

"I don't know, I'm not hungry."

"Ok, well I'm going to order eggs and toast, is that ok?"

=0 D

"Sure."

We waited for our order, it finally came and Edward put it in the middle of the table. We talk and I didn't eat, but he did.

He said to me, "Come on Bella, and eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Here try this."

He took his fork and said, "Try it"

"No"

"Come on."

"Fine."

He took his fork with egg on it and put it in my mouth, I swallowed it.

He said, "Well."

"Well what?"

"Was it good?"

"I guess, I'm not hungry though."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Ok."

We sat there and talked a little. I said, "You know your mom probably told my dad and they're going to be looking for us."

"Yeah, oh well."

I looked over at the car and my eyes widened.

Edward said, "What."

"Edward, there towing the car."

"What!"

We looked at the door and two police officers came in.

I said, "Edward, what if there looking for us?"

"Come on, we need to leave."

"How?"

"There's another door."

Edward put a 20 dollar bill on the table and got up, he grabbed my hand and we walked out the other door. We glanced back and the waitress pointed at us, the two police officers walked toward us.

Edward said, "come on, we need to run."

"Edward, we can't."

"Just run."

He was still holding my hand and we started to run. We were running down the sidewalk and the police officers ran after us.

The one yelled, "Please stop, were not going to arrest you, your family misses you."

Edward ad I kept running, Edward said, "Just keep running, and ignore them."

We ran down the side walk and then turned into an alley, we ran through the alley out the other side. We stopped, Edward said, "Bella, you got that way and keep running, I'll find you."

The police officers got close, Edward ran one way and I ran the other. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't stop, I ran while the one officer chased me. I eventually lost him cause he could run anymore. I slowed down by a park, I walked over to the pavilion and sat down, I was heavily breathing, I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know where Edward was. I started to worry. I felt someone behind me grab me, by habit I screamed.

Edward whispered, "shhh, come on."

"Edward, where did they go."

"I don't know, but there's a rent-a-car place down the road, come on so we can get out of here."

I got up and e started walking again. He said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Where are we?"

"

We walked down the sidewalk to the rent-a-car place. We went inside and walked up to the front desk, Edward said, "how much for a car?"

"How long will you be using it?"

"Maybe a week or two."

"Ok, well 300$, and return the car February 16th."

"Ok."

The salesman gave Edward the keys and we went to the car, Edward got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger's seat. Edward pulled out of the lot and started driving.

I said, "Why are you doing this all for me?"

"Because you my best friend."

"But why, best friends don't runaway, I know where best friends, but why go through all this."

"I don't know."

"Well I want to know."

He said, "I'm not sure."

"Well I want to know, I thought you'd tell me I'm making a big mistake."

"You are making a big mistake, but as long as your happy I'm happy."

"Edward, but why?"

He stopped in the middle of the road and looked at me, "because I love you, and as long as your happy, I'm happy."

He stopped looking at me and kept driving. We didn't talk for the next few hours, I looked out the window. He said he loved me, I didn't know how he meant that. When your best friends with someone, and they say they love you, it's out of friendship, it mean they really care about you, but when he said it I didn't know what it meant, is he really my best friend, or more? It was around 5:00 and he stopped at a hotel. We lived up by the border of Main and Canada, so we were still in Maine when we stopped.

He said, E2Well sleep here tonight."

"Ok."

He got out of the car and so did I, we walked into the hotel and got a room. When we went into the room Edward went straight for the mini bar and got a beer. He sat down on the couch and drank it. I walked over and sat next to him. He looked at me, then I said, "When you said…I love you…how did you mean it?"

He said, "when I said It, I meant it that I care about you, cause where really good friends. But I don't know if we would be more then that…"

"I think we are just really good friends, and we should stay that way."

"I think it should be that way to."

"Ok."

We sat there and watched TV for a while, we talked a little and he drank some alcohol. We just relaxed and had a snack.

He said, "If you're tired you can go to bed."

"Are we both sleeping in the bed?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, I'm not tired yet."

"Ok."

About an hour later we both got tired20and went into the bedroom, he took his shirt of and gave it to me, he slept in his boxers again and I slept in his shirt. We both got in the bed and fell asleep. Half way through the night I had a bad dream and woke up screaming. He sat up and said, "Bella what's wrong."

I started crying. He said, "What's wrong."

I gave him a big hug and he held me, "I had a very bad dream."

"Tell me."

He laid back down and I laid on his chest, he held me.

I said, "I was dreaming about my mom, and how much I miss her."

He said, E2What's so bad about that?"

"Then I remembered how she died, the doctor said she died from an overdose, but Mike said she never did drugs. And I think my dad killed her."

"Your dad didn't kill her."

"Edward, you don't understand, I have this feeling, and I know he killed her."

I started to cry again, Edward held me close to him and said, "Shhh, it will be ok."

I said, "I can never go back there, ever, and I'm scared where going to get caught and I have to go back to live with him."

"Bella, everything wil l be ok, trust me. You will never have to see him again."

"You don't know that, I can't go back there, Edward…I'm scared."

"It's ok, try to go back to bed."

He held me close to him, he moved his hand through my hair as I cried myself to sleep. I tried not to dream of anything, but I kept having the same dream over and over again. I woke up the next day still in Edward's arms, he was awake still running his hand through my hair.

I said, "Did you sleep at all?"

"No, you where crying and struggling all night, and I wanted to make sure you where ok."

"I was crying in my sleep."

"Yeah, did you have the dream again?"

"Yeah, I had it over and over again, and I'm scared."

"It will be ok."

We got out of bed and put the cloths we had on yesterday, on again today. We started to run into some problems after day 2 of the trip. First the car we had got towed, and the police are looking for us. Second we don't have any cloths besides the ones were wearing. Third, we are getting tight on money. When we started off we had around 700$, but between eating, driving, and sleeping, we are down to 200$, so we have to spend it wisely.

Edward said, "Ok were tight on money, so I'm going to take=2 0some of the beer and food from the fridge, and some water for you."

"Um, ok."

I didn't really like the idea of us stealing, but it was our only option. Edward took some food and drinks and we left the hotel, we got in the car right away and took off. We started driving, Edward said, "ok, we have 200$, and we are still, only in Maine, we need to get to Pennsylvania. How is this going to work?"

"I don't know, I didn't plan on getting this far. How are we going to get money?"

"I don't know, that's the problem."

* * *

**a/n: its sorta cliffy right? right? rightttt..=) im really bad at cliffy because i right and i think what if i was reading this story i would HATE the author for stopping here and i dont want you guys to hate me. because i am a very amazingg person. **

**but seriously though can you review. so i know how many people read the story? PLZ review. u dont have 2 say anything, just say a word. just so i know! **


	3. Chp3

**a/n: thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are really nice =) **

**I hope you keep reading the story and keep reviewing even if you already reviewed. Sorry this chapter was short, but school started, and I've been busy getting everything and all. Without further duee here is thee next chapter**

He slowly pulled over in a gas station that has a small diner next to eat.  
we got out of the car and walked into the diner. it was a small diner, the paint was peeling off, and there was only one other person there.  
i sat down and Edward excused himself to go to the bathroom. I sat on one side of the booth and I was sad. A guy came over to me. he was good looking but nothing compared to Edward, who I truly loved. The guy walked up and stood next to me, he was a tall guy, who was kind of muscular.  
he said, "why hello there pretty lady what is a girl like you doing here?"

I really wasn't in the mood for flirting so I just told him "I was driving by and got hungry to eat."

He nodded and just stood there.  
I said, "sorry to sound rude, but=2 0are you just going to stand there and stare at me?"  
he laughed and said, "Sorry, I can't help but notice you look really scared, and depressed. do you mind me asking?"

Okay who did this guy think he was, asking a random person these questions. But I didn't want to sound rude, and I wasn't in the mood to be bothered.  
I said, "its nothing, just some money problems."  
He just looked at me, then laughed and said while sitting down next to me  
he whispered in my ear, "well if its money you need i think i have a solution that will benefit both of us."  
I was scared, i said, "um I think I'm good"

I tried to push him away from me, But being muscular and all that it didn't do any good.  
he said, "oh don't be like that baby" ok now i was mad.  
I said, "okay first, Dont call me baby, because you dont even know my name, and two please just leave me alone."  
he whispered, "fiesty, i always liked that about a girl, and names are useless, just come with m e and i'll make you feel so good, you wont even remember you're name"

Ok enough is enough, I stood up and started walking away.  
He came up to me and pushed me against the wall,

He whispered, "don't be like that, if you want to be feisty, wait till were alone in my house."

I tried to push him away put I wasn't strong enough. He had his hands on my hands and they were against the wall. There was no one in the dinner besides him, he might be the owner. He slowly, gentley kissed my neck. I was to weak to push him away. He stopped kissing me, then he whispered, "come on, just come back to my house, I promise you that you will have a blast."

I tried to push him away again but it didn't work. He said, Cbaby, don't be like that,"

I said, "stop calling me that! My name is Bella, and leave me alone."

He pushed me closer to the wall, I was pinned between him and the wall, and I was very uncomfortable, I didn't know where Edward was, I wish he was here, and soon, before things got worse.

He said, "come on Bella, it will be fun, and youll get money."

I cried, "leave me alone."

Next thing I knew Edward grabbed the man and threw him against the ground. when I wasn't pinned against the wall I fell to the ground, Edward came over to me=2 0and said, "Are you ok?!"

"Edward watch out,"

The Man attacked Edward, they started to fight, and yell. Edward threw a punch at the man and he fell to the ground. Edward ran over to me and picked me up. he ran out to the car with me and put me in the passenger seat, he got into the drivers seat, we sat there. He said, "what was he doing."

"he offered me money to have sex with him,"  
"what? Why!"

"because he came over to me and I didn't want to be rude, he ask what was wrong, and I told him nothing, just some money problems, then he said he knew a way to make money, all I had to do was come with him, and when I refused he pinned me against the wall."

"and you let him do that to you."

"no, I was to weak to stop him,"

Edward tried to start the car, but it wouldn't start. Edward yelled, "come on, fucking start!"

He gave up, he said, "I think its out of gas, were stuck."

I said, "then lets walk."

"walk, walk, you want to walk, while that creep is still inside."

"well…"

"Bella, what you mean, well…"

"um,…"

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

"were short on money…"

"no, Bella, hell no, no, your not going to sell yourself like that."

"Edward, where short on money and we really need it."

"I don't care if im dieing, you not selling your self to that man."

I didn't know what to do, I wasn't hungry, but I was really weak, I couldn't think straight, maybe I needed to eat, but I wasn't hungry, but we really needed money.

I said to Edward, "your right im not thinking straight, but we need to get money, and were stuck in this car, in this old town, the gas station next store doesn't even work, and the only person we see, is that man."

"what are you saying."

"we need help, are you hu ngry, and im hungry, and, we need help."  
"so you want to go back inside, is that what your saying."

"maybe we could negoshiate something."

"ok, but your not selling yourself out, ok?"

"fine."

We got out of the car and Edward stood close to me, we walked back into the dinner and the man was still on the ground. Edward told me to go sit at a booth, so I did. Edward walked over to the man and grabbed him by the arm and said, "get up,"

Edward helped the man up and made him sit in the booth across from me. I sat there and=2 0wrapped my arms around my stomach, the mand smiled at me and Edward sat next to me.

Edward said to the man, "ok, look, where tight on money, and need gas for the car, can you please help us out?"

The man smiled, "I offered to help, but she didn't want it."

Edward got mad, "look, shes 15, shes not going to have sex with you for some money."

"you don't know that, she probably thought about it, then you interrupted."

I said, "look, please just help us out, I don't have much, and im trying to find my brother, and life for me20has been hard, ive been abused and starved, but im not going to let someone like you take advantage of me. Please just help us out."

The man looked around, "how would you pay me back?"

Edward said, "we don't know, but shes not selling herself."

"well im not asking for much, im just a lonely, rich man, and I don't give away money for nothing."

Edward said, "thanks anyway,"

Edward got up but I didn't. My eyes were watering, Edward looked at me, and then said, "come on Bella."

"no, Edward, where really tight on money, and to fill up the gas tank is going to cost a lot, then we have really little money, were hardly going to make it to New Hampshere."

"Bella, no."

"Edward, we need the money,"

"I don't care, your not doing this, now come on."

The man got up and said, "look the lady can make her own decision."

"yeah, the lady is also 15, and im in charge of her, now come on Bella."

I wasn't thinking right, I thought I was going to pass out, I wasn't feeling well. I got up and started to walk over to Edward, the man grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me, he whispered in my ear while looking at Edward, "if you really want to, come on, you don't need this guy."

I didn't know what to do, we were depericte for money, and we weren't going to survive, and I was willing to. I didn't stuggle away from him. Edward got mad, he said, "let go of her."

"she doesn't want to, right?"

I didn't answer, I think I was going to pass out. I slowly dosed of and passed out.

I woke up the next day in bed, I didn't know where. I looked around me, it was a nicely decorated room, which worried me again cause of the money situation. I sat up and got out of the bed, I looked out the window and it looked like I was in someone's house. I walked out of the room and walked down the hall, someone came up behind me and said, "how are you feeling?"

I knew that voice, it sounded fimialar. I turned around and it was the man at the dinner. I backed up and said, "what, where am I, why are you here."

He stepped closer to me, "don't worry, im not going to hurt you, Edward and I discuted it after you passed out."

"where is he?"

"he out running some arrens for me, I offerend him some money if hed help me."

"no, Edward would never leave me alone, excpecially with you."

He stepped closer to me, and I stepped backwards. He kept coming closer and closer to me. eventually I backed into the wall. He came closer to me, I said, "where is he."

"im serious, he went out to get some medicine for you, hes picking up a prescription."

"leave me alone."

**a/n: good? bad? Ew? Review?**

**THAT RYMES! **


	4. Chp 4

**a/n:hey people! thanks for the wonderful reviews. and yes i updated fast, because 1. i was bored, and 2. i thought why nott? righttt? **

* * *

"if your still up to it, we don't need to tell to Edward, and you could tell him I just gave you some extra money."

"no, im not going to do that."

"are you sure."

"yes, please, leave me alone."

"how about a kiss,"

"no,"

"please, no one will know, I wont use my hands, and if you like it…"

I interrupted, "no, I wont, ever!"

"please, just on kiss."

I didn't know what was with this guy, he wouldn't leave me alone, and Edwardleft me here with him, I didn't know what to do, should I just kiss him to get him to leave me alone? Or would he want more?"

He said, again, "just one, then I promise ill leave you alone."

"no,"

"how about if I give you money for the kiss."

"no, your not going to buy me."

"ok, please just one."

"then you will leave me alone, right?"

"yes, just one kiss."

"fine."

I was against the wall, I didn't know what to do, I never even had my first kiss before. He leaned in and before we kissed I heard Edwardsay, "Bella, Stop!"

The man backed away from me, I said, "im sorry Edward, I came onto him,"

"come on, were leaving."

Edwardcame over to me and grabbed my arm.

Edwardsaid, "thanks for the help, and the money, just stop coming on to her."

We left the mans house and went to our car. I got in the passengers seat and he started driving.

I said, "im sorry, I came onto him."

"ok, sure ya did, he gave us a few hundred dollars, that should last us a few days."

"good, how long where you standing there watching us."

"not long, just before you guys almost kissed."

"oh,"

"why would you want to kiss him?"

"Edward, ive never had my first kiss, and I thought, I don't know, I wasnt thinking again."

"well there food in the back seat, eat something."

I grabbed some food from the back and ate.

Edwardsais, "besides, your first kiss should be special, and your first time should be special, not with a creep for money"

"I know, im just, I don't know."

"are you tired?"

"no."

"thirsty?"

"no"

"hungary?"

"no,"

"then what?"

"I don't know, im lonely, and sad."

I looked out the window, it was getting darker. The sun was setting over the horizon and the skyline was a orange pink color. We didn't talk much, which probably ment we would talk when we would relax and go to bed. We were on a high way and now we were in New Hampsphier, only a few more states to go. Edwardgot of one of the exits and pu lled into a parking lot, he pulled around to the back were no one was. He stopped the car and looked over at me. I looked at him, I was upset, and sad. I was 15 and I just realized I have no friends, except Edward, I never had anyone who loved me, or cared for me besides him. Maybe we were meant to be more then friends? I was to scared to tell him I loved him, I didn't know what he would say, we looked at eachother, then he said, "why are you sad?"

"cause im lonely…"

"your not lonely, im here for you, you may not of had a good childhood, but somewhere in your fathers heart, he loves you. So don't say your lonely, cause you not."

"I know I have you, I didn't mean it that way."

Oops,=2 0I made a mistake, I shouldn't of said it like that, now I have to tell him im lonely romanticly, and I didn't want to do that.

He said, "what do you mean?"

"nothing."

"Bella…"

"ok, im not lonely that way…I know I have you, and your there for me, and you're a really really good friend, I meant im lonely, romanticly…I have no one to love, no one to love me, Edward, im 15, and, im just lonely."

I looked away from him and looked out the window, I looked at the sunset, I felt like almost crying. I kept looking=2 0out the window. I heard him unbuckle his seat belt, I looked back over at him. He looked into my eyes, his brown eyes wore so adorable, I looked down, then back up, he was closer to me.

He whispered, "Bella, ive known you all my life, and your basically my only friend, and…well…I started to develop a crush, and I don't want to tell you, because I wouldn't know your reaction…but, Bella, i…I love you…"

I looked at him, then said, "Edward, I love you to."

He smiled, he put his hand on my cheek and leaned in. I closed my eyes and I felt our lips meet, it wasn't a short kiss, it was kind of two kisses, the first one short, then the next one was longer, and more passionate, It felt really special. He pulled back from me slowly and I opened my eyes, then he opened his.

He said, "Bella, I love you, but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I love you to."

"do you want to sit in the back seat? And relax?"

"will you?"

He chuckled, "yes."

We moved to the back seat of the car and laid down together.

I said, "what you mean, ruin our relationsh ip?"

"I love you, and I don't want to be to serious, cause it might wreck our relationship in the future."

"ok."

He was laying and I was laying next to him, I had my arm around him and was wresting my head on his chest, our feet were touches and that how we fell asleep. that night I had a dream, where Edward and I would just remain good friends for the rest of our lives, with no more of a relation then friends, but that wasn't easy. I love him, and he loves me, but we were still just friends. I woke up the next day and Edward wasn't there. I got up and looked around. I saw him start walking back to the car, he got in the drivers seat and I crawled up to the passengers seat.

I said, "where were you?0

"inside, they have a ATM and I tried accessing my moms,"

"did it work?"

"yeah, but I could only get a few 20's."

"oh, ok."

We started driving again, we drove all day and spent the rest of our money on gas. At the end of the day we managed to get somewhat into the state of Vermont. We were traveling at a really slow pase because the car was old and didn't have many miles to the gallon. We pulled over into a empty parking lot, he stopped the car and looked over at me.

He said, "well, were almost there."

"yeah, but where out of money again."

"yeah, I don't know how were going to get more money."

"we will think of a way, hopefully."

"not hopefully, I know we will make it to Pennsylvania, even if it kills me."

I smiled. Then said, "ok."

I wonder how to convince Edwardit would be ok for us to, be more then friends. When we kissed yesterday, it felt good, and I knew we were more then friends, and I wanted to be with him.

* * *

**a/n: okay i worked REALLY hard to put this up really fast again. so please review? it would mean a ****LOT**** 2 me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: quick short note. **

**OBVIOUSLYY IM STILL WRITING THE STORY!! DONTT WORRY! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in like years!!! But like my parent grounded me not letting me go onto the computer grrr..**

**Anyhooo I'm back and im writing as fast as I can, and im still trying to update all my stories. And I wanna update all at the same time (idk why…)**

**So bare with me for a few days I'll prb update all stories by the weekend =)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THISS =) u get a virtual chocolate chip cookie with chocolate drizzled on top of it!! Yum.. (to the ppl allergic to chocolate sry..ur still amazing)**

**~~~~~~~iregretit**


	6. sadd

**U GUYS MAKE ME SOO DEPRESSEDD!! I updated in THREE stories! And for ALLL three of them I didn't get ONEE fricken review. I mean yeah I know I haven't updated in forever. But plzz review. It really its important 2 know what u guys think. Like a lot of people in my other stories said my grammar sucks so I've been trying to do better grammar! U NEED 2 REVIEW AND TELL ME THESE THIGNS! So if you're reading this. Please review? **

**At LEST give me 2 more reviews! Just twoo! 30sec of 2 ppl's life. **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
